


Songs About Rainbows

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>War games.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs About Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Title from "The Rainbow Connection" (and what's on the other side). Whoever the hell sang it first. Kermit? Karen Carpenter?

Sam crouched behind a tree, making himself as small as possible, and listened: cheerful birds to the north, breeze from the east, footsteps to the south—edge around to get an eyeball on the target, and yes, the colors said 'target'—patience—and _fire_.

A neon pink ball of paint splattered across the target's chestplate.

Jess pulled off her helmet, making a disgusted face. "Remind me why I let you be on the other team, Sam?"

"Lost the toss," Sam reminded her obediently. After all Jess's bragging after last time, Luis had probably rigged the toss. "How's it going with the rest of you?"

"Like I'm telling you. We're sworn enemies."

Sam blew her a kiss and vanished among the plastic trees.


End file.
